mrs o
by archy the cockroach
Summary: olette makes a new friend. femmeslash, LarxeneOlette


Larxene knew how to roll a blunt almost artistically. Olette watched her with a detached sort of fascination. She felt like she was breaking some kind of law by simply being with the older girl, and she was constantly looking over her shoulders, but that might've been the drugs talking.

Her mother didn't want her hanging around with a 'bad girl' like Larxene. It was understandable, really, since Larxene was one of the most unorthodox people that Olette had ever had the chance of meeting. She had a larger than life personality, tended to tease and taunt, and had a thing for bizarre fetish pornography.

She handed Olette a joint, passing it with fumbling hands. They were both high, even if Larxene had smoked pot so much in the past that she didn't get baked anymore. Larxene was probably even faking it a little bit.

"So, Olette," began the blonde, legs spread as she sat there on the carpet. Larxene lived in a fucking dump, her basement wasn't finished and they were sitting on a patch of old carpeting. Larxene's mom was drunk on the couch upstairs. It wasn't hard to figure out why she'd turned out so bad. "Wanna play a game?"

Olette shrugged, tucking her legs underneath herself. She was wearing a skirt, so she couldn't sit the way that Larxene was, legs spread like some drunken slut, knees shaking. Sexual inhibition ran wild, Olette swore the pot was laced with some kind of aphrodisiac. She could practically smell Larxene's wet cunt from where she sat.

"What kind of game?" asked the brunette, curiously, before breaking into shrill giggles. She didn't even know why she was laughing anymore. Every couple of minutes she'd just start cackling, and she didn't know why. She didn't get high very often, and every time it had been with Larxene.

Larxene held the joint between her index finger and thumb, pinching it near the end. Bringing it to her lips, she took a deep drag. To tell the truth, Olette actually hated the smell, the taste, the feel of pot, but she did it because she wanted Larxene to like her, so badly. She wanted to fit in, and Larxene was the epitome of popularity. She was one of the 'bad girls', and she bullied everyone around her to make herself feel better about the way she was. She always said, _I like you Olette. You're so sweet and mild, kind of like hand lotion. _

The blonde smiled. "Just a game. An easy one. Truth or dare, y'know?" She mimicked a student from their class, Raijin, in his impeccable way of saying 'y'know' after every sentence.

Olette nodded, inhaling as well. She stared at her joint – it was almost completely ashes, by now. She hadn't even realized how much time had passed. Snubbing it out, she figured she'd had more than enough, and Larxene still had more. Oh well. "Okay," she murmured, rocking back and forth, ever so slightly.

The other girl's face immediately broke into a grin. "Alright, alright, I'll go first," she said, before clearing her throat. With her back to the sofa, she looked incredibly relaxed, and Olette got a little worried. Even stoned, Larxene was always high-strung. It was bizarre to see her like this. "Truth or dare?"

She figured she'd start off easy. "Truth."

Larxene grinned. "What turns you on?" Olette blinked, wondering why Larxene asked that particular question. Brain fuzzy, she placed a finger to her lips, wondering what in the world to say. Thinking up her dirtiest fantasies, she blushed as she realized what exactly it was.

"Um, don't think me weird for saying this, but rape fantasy." Her face lit up like a tomato after the words came out of her mouth, and she stared at the floor, embarrassed. Larxene didn't gasp or really make a sound.

She only said; "Your turn."

Olette half-wanted to ask the other girl the same question in return, but refrained from doing it. It took her more than a few minutes, and Larxene more than a few drags to come up with a suitable question. Then, she realized, she was forgetting something. "Oh, wait, truth or dare? I'm supposed to ask you that first, right?"

"Dare."

Oh, damn. There goes my question. Olette sighed, picking at an imaginary piece of lint on her skirt. It was a jean skirt, a cute one too, with pockets lined with lace. The camisole she was wearing matched it, somewhat, and the zip-up sweater was colour coordinated as well. Larxene looked like a damn train wreck, in loose jeans that were probably Axel's and a tank-top that was way too tight and forced her breasts to spill out over the top. "Uh, I dare you to… uh, I really don't know."

Larxene rolled her eyes. Typical virgins. Olette obviously had no idea what she was doing, or what she wanted to ask, so Larxene figured she'd take over. "Fine, then, _I'll _just ask the questions, and you'll do everything I say, okay?"

"O-okay," murmured Olette, clasping her hands together in her lap. Smile gleaming with vicious undertones, Larxene spread her legs a little more. Olette could barely breathe in anymore.

Cocking her head, she said; "I'm going to dare you now. Okay, I dare you to take off that ugly fucking sweater. It's hideous." It really wasn't actually that bad, Larxene just wanted it off. Olette almost feverishly nodded, slipping out of the garment quickly and placing it carefully to the side, hesitant to get her sweater dirty. Shoulders and neck bare, now, and only in that almost see-through camisole, Larxene was finally getting somewhere with the girl. It was almost too easy.

"Better?" questioned Olette, wanting Larxene's approval. The blonde nodded. Olette seemed too eager to get along with her – it was mostly because Olette was known as a complete reject to the girls. She usually hung around with boys, thus gaining a negative reputation at their school. Larxene had been the first girl to show any kindness towards her.

Larxene's finger brushed her own thigh. "Okay, I'm going to dare you again. Take off the skirt." The brunette wasn't stupid – she saw what was going on. Tensing up slightly, she swallowed and let her hands to go the initial snap. She knew Larxene was a big fucking dyke, but she didn't know the girl was interested in her. She didn't know Larxene went for the innocent type.

Then again, Olette liked the fact that someone was interested. To the boys, she was a buddy, a friend who had money. Whenever she tried wearing a skirt, guys laughed at her and asked her what the fuck she was doing. She was just another guy to most people.

Oh, she'd prove them wrong tonight.

Shimmying out of the skirt, she placed it to the side, taking less care with it than she had with the sweater. She knew her inhibitions were falling away, piece by piece, and the tension was only building up.

Larxene's lips opened slightly.

Hands tensing in her lap, Olette kept her legs tightly closed. With only a pair of pastel green panties and that flimsy camisole guarding her, now, she felt exposed. She sucked in breath noisily, trying to hide her embarrassment. When the actual realization that she was stripping for another girl came to mind, it wasn't as rebellious as she thought. It was almost like being taken advantage of, in a way.

"Okay. I dare you to let me touch you, anywhere I want." Larxene smirked. Olette visibly tensed up, cheeks pink and eyes foggy. She was high and she didn't know what she was doing. She wondered what her mother and father were doing at home. They were probably praying. Praying while their daughter went off and was about to get felt up by a raving lesbian.

She took a deep breath. "Anywhere… you want?" Larxene was already edging forward, pushing her knees apart with one hand, fingers creeping along the carpet, tickling against her toes, slithering up her ankle, calf, under her knee, against her inner thigh and stopping before it went any further.

"Anywhere. You're not allowed to say no, remember?" murmured Larxene, lying on her stomach, fingers brushing Olette's inner thigh. Olette stared down at the girl lying between her legs, wondering what she was going to do.

She knew she was signing her death warrant. "O-okay," Olette said, clenching her eyes shut. She heard Larxene's soft laugh, felt tentative fingertips brushing the outside of her panties, then hard pressure that made her jump slightly.

It wasn't like she was a virgin. Olette had two boyfriends, one when she was fourteen, the other when she was fifteen. She was stupid when it came to real boyfriends, because she was desperate to keep them, and gave them pretty much whatever she wanted. Boys didn't like her that way.

But no boy had really done this to her. They were all so quick to spread her legs and fuck her, she'd never really experienced raw pleasure before. And Larxene knew what she was doing.

Not even touching actual flesh yet, Larxene was already doing so much better than any of the boys had. Gentle pressure, gentle pressure, and Olette's grip on reality was deteriorating. She gave a soft sigh, head falling back, leaning on her elbows, eyes still closed. She felt that if she opened them, she'd disappear.

Larxene moved her fingers in gentle motions, and clenched her own legs together, trying to gain some sort of pleasure. She hated taking it so fucking slow, but part of her wondered if Olette had ever had an orgasm. Larxene loved that word so fucking much, how it tasted on her tongue and how it felt in her mouth. It was a circular word, Larxene thought. It just seemed circular.

She scooted herself so that she was directly between Olette's legs, her forehead able to touch the brunette's stomach. She ran her hand upward, feeling the soft skin, liking it. Over the camisole, she didn't want to touch real skin yet, sliding her hands over her breasts feeling a stiff nipple against her palm. She realized she wanted to see Olette completely naked, later, and maybe take pictures and stick them inside of her locker so that she could stare at them every day.

Her hand slid back down, skimming the waistband, teasing, teasing. Olette was getting understandably frustrated, but was in no position to boss Larxene around. Besides, she'd probably only laugh at her.

"Truth or dare?" whispered Larxene, after what seemed like forever. Her fingertips were still pressing against that spot that made Olette's legs feel like jelly.

Choking on a whimper, Olette mumbled; "T-truth." Larxene's lips pulled into a little pout, but she didn't actively protest. Her disappointment showed in her eyes. Fingers lifted a little bit, and Olette found herself whining. She liked that feeling. No boys had made her feel good like that, before.

"You havin' fun?" questioned the blonde, giving that cocksure smirk that made her famous among the student body. She often used that look on teachers, and intimidated even them.

Olette's mouth was a tiny little 'o' shape, and she really didn't know what to say. 'Are you just playing with me?' was what she wanted to say, but no, she kept her mouth shut and her legs open.

Fingertips were suddenly flat against her, pressing hard and making her back arch into the floor, hips pressing upwards, wanting more of that sinuous touch. "So?" inquired Larxene, once more. She could feel the moisture against the cotton of the brunette's panties – of course she was having fun. But it would be fucking _delightful_ to hear it from her lips.

Olette had to bite her tongue. She wanted to moan, but she knew Larxene would make fun of her. That was what Larxene did. She teased, and that was exactly what she was doing right now. Eyes clenched shut, Olette answered the question; "Yes."

Smirking, the blonde finally reduced the pressure. "Good," she said, giving that fake laugh that sounded like nails on a chalkboard. She let her fingers walk back to Olette's inner-thigh, barely avoiding the hem of the girl's panties. Olette held her breath.

Neither of them moved for what seemed like forever. Larxene just stared at her, and Olette kept her eyes shut, anticipating. Her head was pounding, and she could feel everything around her – Larxene's warm breath against her leg, the feel of heavy cotton against her hypersensitive nipples, and how everything felt so damp and hot around her.

She swore her heart skipped a beat when soft fingers pulled aside material, finally pressing against real flesh.

After that it all happened so fucking fast, and Olette couldn't even breathe. All she could even remember was hastened breathing, feverish movements, fucking herself on fingers – Larxene's fingers – screaming bloody murder as she actually came.

"First orgasm, huh?" Larxene asked her after, licking her fingers and resting on Olette's panting body. Elbow on one side of Olette's chest, she smiled down at the brunet.

Eyes still closed, she didn't want to say anything. Larxene snorted, pulling her digits out of her mouth with a somewhat suctioning sound. "Virgin?"

She didn't want to come off as naïve to Larxene. "N-no. Um, just…" Larxene silenced her quickly.

"Ah, guys are fucking useless anyway. All they ever do is steal your shit and spend your money." While Olette didn't think that to be true at all (Pence liked to buy things for her, and Roxas and Hayner were a lot nicer than most of the girls that she knew), she understood where Larxene was coming from.

With the blonde girl's hands sliding up her shirt, Olette momentarily wondered what in the world Larxene was doing. Stripping her. Oh. She pulled up the fabric, exposing a nearly flat chest and small, pink nipples. Grinning again, Larxene flicked one, causing Olette to gasp and squirm again. "You're so fucking sensitive."

"Why are you doing this?" whispered Olette, confused. Larxene raised both eyebrows, before leaning down and giving the brunet a tight-lipped kiss.

With her usual smirk, Larxene explained; "I'm playing a game. So, truth or dare?"

Closing her eyes, Olette murmured; "Dare."

"I dare you to be my girlfriend."

As Larxene grinned and shoved fingers back into her, Olette opened her legs and her eyes and her mouth and her heart.


End file.
